la clef de ta mémoire
by rin misaki
Summary: Il ne s'en souvient plus , de son nom, de ses amis, des titans... mais il se souvient de lui, ou plutôt son corps se souvient de lui. Et lorsqu'une certaine clef disparait, une nouvelle expédition est lancée. Plusieurs pairing /YAOI/ /LEMON/ donc... âmes sensibles s'abstenir sinon, profitez :D
1. Chapter 1

Après une très longue absence voici ma seconde fiction! Il peut y avoir des spoils sur la série car, comme le dit le titre il y a une histoire de mémoire, donc de souvenirs...

RAITING: HxH, âmes sensibles s'abstenir car présence de lemon, sinon profitez :3

DISCLAIMER: les personnages appartiennent à Hajime Isayama.

* * *

~La clef de ta mémoire~

Chapitre 1

- ...ren...Eren... Eren...

On m'appelle, je crois... je suis bien là, laissez moi dormir.

Une vive douleur au niveau de ma joue gauche m'oblige à ouvrir les yeux

- Non mais t'es malade ou quoi?! Hurle une voix de femme. Eren! tu te réveille enfin! ça va?!

Elle est penchée sur moi et me regarde avec soulagement mais aussi avec inquiétude.

- J'aurais tranquillement continué à dormir si l'autre taré ne m'avais pas foutu une putain de baffe!

Le taré en question se retourne et m'empoigne par le col:

- Qui tu traite de taré, connard?

- Tiens mais c'est que tu te reconnais, le taré.

Je l'empoigne moi-même par le col et nous nous préparons à nous entretuer tranquillement lorsqu'elle nous arrête.

- Jean, Eren n'est pas en état de se battre alors évite de le provoquer...

- Mais c'est lui qui...

- S'il te plait, renchérit-elle

Il se tait, me lâche et recule. Je prend alors conscience de mon entourage: en plus de la fille et du taré, il y a un petit blond et un mec à l'air pas très futé. Il y a aussi une autre fille qui n'arrête pas de manger comme si sa vie en dépendait.

J'essaie de me lever mais mon corps ne répond pas, il me lance.

- Tu ne devrais pas bouger, Eren, me dit la brune.

- Ça va, j'suis pas si faible, je réplique.

- Cela vas faire deux jours, depuis le retours de l'excursion extra-muros, que tu dors. Tu ne t'es pas réveillé depuis ta dernière transformation pour être précis, Eren. Tu ne t'es pas nourris depuis alors ne fais pas de gestes brusques, s'il te plait, me lance le petit blond, le tout accompagné d'un air suppliant.

Je soupire.

- Ok, mais je voudrais savoir deux trois choses: 1. Vous êtes qui? 2. On est où? 3. Qui est Eren et pourquoi vous m'appelez comme ça?

La bouffeuse à arrêté son geste, soit amener un aliment à sa bouche, grande ouverte, pour l'engloutir. Tout le monde me lance un regard tantôt étonné, tantôt terrifié, tantôt « tu bluffe, hein? ». Et moi je reste comme un con à attendre les réponses.

- Eren, tu te sens bien? Me demande la brune, sa voix tremblant d'hésitation et d'inquiétude.

- Putain mais c'est qui ce Eren?!

Personne ne dit rien, comme si la réponse avait quelque chose de terrifiant.

La brune me plante ses yeux dans les miens avec une tristesse incommensurable et une lueur horrifiée dans le regard.

- C'est toi, lâche-t-elle.

Les secondes passent, unes à unes... J'enregistre les informations: je m'appelle Eren, je suis dans un endroit inconnu, avec des gens que je ne me rappelle pas avoir rencontrés qui semblent me connaître à la perfection. Je ne m'en rappelle pas... c'est vrai ça, je ne me rappelle de rien d'avant mon réveil!

- Ce doit être une sorte d'amnésie, je pense, dit alors le blond, est-ce que tu te rappelle de quelque chose d'antérieur à ton réveil?

J'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve rien.

- Non, je murmure.

Il ferme un instant les yeux, puis les rouvres.

- Sasha, vas chercher quelqu'un qui pourrais nous aider, comme par exemple Hanji-san ou le commandant Erwin. Ils doivent s'assurer d'eux mêmes qu'il n'y à aucun danger. Connie, vas chercher quelque chose à manger pour Eren s'il te plaît. Jean, vas expliquer à nos supérieurs que nous ne pourrons venir car Mikasa et moi allons essayer de l'aider à se rappeler de quelque chose.

Tout le monde sort en grommelant ou en jurant franchement et nous nous retrouvons tous les trois.

- Voici Mikasa Ackerman, quant à moi, je m'appelle Armin Arlett. Nous sommes en quelques sorte des amis d'enfance, il sourit tristement, et nous sommes tous trois orphelins. Mikasa est ta sœur adoptive.

Il inspire puis commence:

- Il y a longtemps, les titans sont apparus. Ce sont les prédateurs naturels des hommes, ils ont donc commencés à nous dévorer. Les survivant se sont retranchés à l'intérieur de trois murs: Maria, Rose et Sina. Nous avons vécu ainsi pendant environs un siècle, à l'abri entre ces murs.

Il marque une pause puis reprend:

- Cette paix à durée jusqu'à il y a cinq ans. L'apparition d'un titan plus haut que le mur a provoqué la perte du mur Maria. Nous venons de l'un de ses districts et vous y avez perdu votre mère... dévorée par l'un de ces monstres. L'humanité à du se contenter des murs Rose et Sina. Nous nous sommes engagés dans l'armée et nous nous sommes entraînés durant deux ans.

Il se tait, Connie rentre à ce moment là avec un plateau chargé de nourriture et je me rend compte que je meurs de faim. Il me donne le plateau et je commence à dévorer la nourriture, plus vite que la bouffeuse. Sasha, je crois.

- Le titan colossal refit son apparition et fit un trou dans le district Trost du mur Rose, poursuit Mikasa. Nous avons réussi à l'évacuer à temps au prix de nombreuses vies. Et grâce à toi, nous avons pu refermer le trou.

- Grâce à moi? Je demande, en continuant de manger.

- Oui, dit-elle, tu as résulté d'une expérience permettant aux humains de créer un corps de titan et de s'en servir à leur guise.

- Nous avons ensuite rejoint le bataillon d'exploration et avons pris part à la 57eme expédition extra-muros dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure. Nous y avons rencontré un titan femelle qui, il semblerait, possede les mêmes capacités que toi. Nous avons échoué à reprendre le mur Maria et à capturer ce titan. Tu t'es transformé pour la combattre et depuis tu ne t'étais pas réveillé.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire... j'ai vraiment vécu de telles choses?

C'est à ce moment là que Sasha revient, accompagné d'un homme.

- Caporal Chef Rivaille...

Mikasa et Armin ouvrent de grands yeux elle me saisit par les épaules:

- Tu te souvient de quelque chose, Eren?

- Pas vraiment, non. C'est plutôt comme si mon corps se souvenait de lui, je dis en le regardant.

Mikasa lui lance alors un regard noir et il esquisse un léger sourire, à peine visible, qui disparaît aussi vite qu'il est apparu.

- J'ai appris que tu avait des petits problèmes de mémoire, Eren Jaëgar, lance-t-il, ironique.

- Faut croire, je lache dans un soupir.

-Arlett, Ackerman, Braus, Springer, vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations du jour, je vais m'occuper d'Eren.

- Entendu! Lancent-ils tous quatre en cœur avant de sortir de la pièce.

Je me retrouve seul avec Rivaille.

- Tu peut te lever? Me demande-t-il.

- Oui, je pense, je répond en poussant mon plateau et en exécutant la demande.

Une fois debout, il me tend des vêtement. Je me change et nous sortons. Il passe la journée a me faire visiter la base et à me représenter les personnes que je sens avoir connu mais dont je ne me souviens pas.

Le soir, nous dinons ensembles, tout le monde semble étonné que Rivaille mange dans la cantine avec moi. Mikasa et Armin se joignent à nous avec un groupe d'autres personnes. On m'enchaîne, dans un cachot du souterrain mais je suis trop fatigué pour m'en plaindre. Je m'endors peu après m'être couché.

_Un éclair déchire le ciel, suivi d'une main qui s'accroche au mur... une tête... il n'y à pas de peau, on peut voir les muscles... ce qu'on à appelé le titan colossal venait d'apparaitre._

_Il détruit un pan du mur et les débris s'éjectent en direction de ma maison._

_Les titans commencent alors leur invasion du district Shiganshina_

_[...]_

_- Eren, Mikasa, fuyez!_

_- Pas sans toi, maman! je hurle._

_Elle est coincée sous une poutre, sa jambe est écrasée et un titan s'approche de nous._

_Elle se tourne vers Mikasa._

_- Mikasa, s'il te plaît..._

_- ...non...non..._

_Les larmes coulent toutes seules, de peur, d'angoisse..._

_C'est alors qu'un homme arrive._

_- Je t'en pris « ... » emmène les enfants avec toi, le suppli-t-elle._

_Il se penche sur elle:_

_- Ne me sous-estime pas, Carla. Je vais défoncer ce titan et je vous sauverais tous les trois, lance-t-il._

_Il se redresse, dégaine ses lames et s'avance vers le titan. Puis, soudain il se stoppe, rengaine ses lames et nous prends, moi sur son épaule, Mikasa sous son bras._

_J'entends ma mère murmurer un « merci » et un « ne partez pas », étouffé par sa main. _

_Le titan est sur elle, il l'attrape à deux mains, la soulève et la serre, encore et encore pendant un moment qui me paraît si long. Il la brise puis la porte à sa bouche... et la dévore... je ne peux rien faire, à part regarder, crier et pleurer._

_- Nooooooooooooooooooon!_

_Mikasa à détourné le regard mais moi je n'ai pas pu..._

_[…]_

_- Pourquoi?! Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas laissé la sauver?! Pourquoi tu t'es enfuis en la laissant comme ça?! Vous êtes censés nous sauver! Pas nous laisser mourir! Je hurle, sans me retenir, sans faire attention à lui, à Mikasa, aux titans éparpillés dans la ville... je tente vainement de le frapper car il stoppe mon poing._

_Il pleure..._

_- Tu n'as pus sauver ta mère car tu n'étais pas assez fort, moi je n'ai pas pus affronter ce titan car il m'a manqué le courage pour le faire! Me lance-t-il en criant presque._

_[…]_

_Nous sommes sur le bateau qui doit nous conduire à l'intérieur du mur Rose. Le titan cuirassé à brisé un pan du mur Maria, nous avons perdu une nouvelle fois face à ces monstres. Je me lève et regarde droit devant moi..._

_- Je les détruirais tous, tous jusqu'au dernier!_

_Les larmes coulent toutes seules, de tristesse, de colère, de déterminations..._

Je me réveille en sursaut. Ce n'étais pas qu'un rêve... je suis sûr qu'il s'agit d'une partie de mes souvenirs! Je sens un liquide chaud couler le long de mes joues... je pleure encore. Les chaîne émettent un cliquetis bruyant à chacun de mes mouvements. Mes gardiens dorment encore. Je me demande si j'étais vraiment dangereux à ce point... Je repense à Rivaille-san, je me demande bien pourquoi mon corps à si peur de lui. Quand il m'approche, j'ai le réflexe de m'éloigner et, même s'il ne laisse rien paraître, je sens qu'il est déçu. Des bruits de pas sonnent au loin, ils se rapprochent et je vois bientôt l'ombre de ce dernier. Quant on parle du loup...

Il s'arrête près du premier gardien et fout une balayette dans sa chaise. Je vois la chaise voler et j'entends le son mat de la chute suivit d'un Aïe sonore et d'une ribambelle d'injures qui se stoppent lorsque ce dernier se rend compte de la personne qu'il a face à lui. Le second gardien, réveillé par le tout est au garde-à-vous contre la gille, redoutant le courroux du petit (il faut bien avouer qu'il est pas bien grand) mais très très violent Caporal Chef Rivaille.

- Dites-moi, si le gamin s'était transformé et qu'il avait décidé de sortir, qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait?

- Nous l'aurions tué, Caporal!

Il s'approche du deuxième gardien et le premier se relève difficilement après son réveil forcé.

- Vraiment? Voyez-vous ça, lâche-t-il. Il le frappe au niveau du ventre et le gardien se retrouve à terre. Apprenez déjà à encaisser ça et vous pourrez peut-être supposer combattre un titan, si vous avez la chance de ne pas mourir avant...

Les deux gardiens semblent horrifiés.

- Vous pouvez disposer, leur ordonne-t-il, je m'occupe du reste.

- A vos ordres!

Ils partent en direction de la sortie, en ne sachant pas s'ils doivent marcher ou courir.

Rivaille ouvre la porte et entre:

- J'espère que tu t'es bien reposé car tu reprend l'entraînement aujourd'hui. Je suis chargé de te réapprendre les bases de combat au corps à corps et celles du 3D Gear. Me dit-il en guise de bonjour tout en détachant mes chaînes.

Je me masse les poignets et demande:

- Je suis vraiment dangereux à ce point?

Il semble hésiter un instant:

- Je peut facilement te tuer en temps normal mais étant donné que tu as perdu la mémoire, je ne pense pas pouvoir prévoir tes mouvements. Tu es peut-être plus dangereux comme ça car il y a plus de chances que ton instinct de « titan » prenne le contrôle.

Je baisse les yeux sur mes mains... je ne peut même pas avoir confiance en moi-même! Qui sait quand je perdrait le contrôle et quand je boufferais tout le monde?

Il me jette de nouveau des vêtements de rechange, cette fois il y a des sortes de ceintures avec. Je m'habille et je lui demande alors à quoi servent ces ceintures. Il retire sa veste et me montre ou les accrocher et leurs différentes utilités. Je me rend compte que mes mains se souviennent de la façon de les mettre. Il m'emmène dehors. Nous retrouvons Mikasa et Armin et nous allons jusqu'au camps d'entraînement. Je découvre alors une structure permettant de te soulever en l'air, à l'aide de deux cables reliés à ta ceinture. Ton but est de tenir en équilibre, si j'ai bien compris. Armin m'accroche et Mikasa me fait monter... Je tient en équilibre facilement. Mon corps se souvient de mon expérience, je peut conter là-dessus pour ce qui est de la pratique. Elle me fait redescendre avec un air soulagée. Comme si je pouvais rater! J'ai déjà réussi une fois, il est évident que je pouvais y arriver une seconde fois!

… je l'ai déjà fait une fois... comment ça s'était passé déjà?

Une douleur me vrille les tympans, je tombe à terre et perd connaissance.

_[…]_

_J'accroche les câbles à ma ceinture, si je rate, je ne pourrais pas intégrer le bataillon d'exploration. Ils se tendent et, peu à peu me soulèvent de terre. Je tiens en équilibre! J'ai réuss...! Je perd soudain mon équilibre et ma tête viens heurter le sol._

_- Descendez-le, ordonne notre « professeur »._

_- Laissez moi une seconde chance, je supplie._

_Il s'adresse alors à l'actionneur de la manivelle:_

_- Prête ta ceinture à Jaëgar._

_Ce dernier, d'abord interloqué, comme la plupart des gens présent, se ressaisit, retire sa ceinture et me la tend. Je la prend et l'échange avec la mienne. Notre prof la prend et donne l'ordre de me faire remonter._

_Je réessaie donc et, au plus grand étonnement de tous, tient en équilibre facilement. Je lance un regard interrogateur à notre professeur._

_Il tend la ceinture et prend la parole:_

_- C'est la première fois que je vois cette pièce défectueuse. Il est normalement impossible de se heurter la tête ainsi contre le sol._

_Je tend les bras en signe de victoire, je regarde Mikasa: je n'ai plus besoin de toi maintenant, je suis un soldat!_

_- Regardez cette lueur de défi dans son regard, lâche Armin._

_- Ce n'est pas du défi, réplique Mikasa, c'est du soulagement. Il sait que maintenant il ne sera plus séparé de moi._

_[...]_

Le cliquetis des chaînes me réveille, je suis de retour dans ma cellule.

- Est-ce que je pourrais avoir de l'eau, s'il vous plaît.

- Tu attendras demain matin, le monstre. De toute façon, t'es à moitié titan, t'as pas besoin de boire ni de manger.

Petit ricanement complice des deux gardiens.

Ils m'emmerdent! Ça serais si facile de les tuer. Oui, je vais les tuer, je vais les tuer, je vais les tuer, je vais les tuer... je vais les bouffer.

Je rapproche inconsciemment ma main de ma bouche entrouverte.

_« Eren, pourquoi veut tu intégrer le bataillon d'exploration? »_

Je stoppe ma main à mi-chemin entre ma bouche et les draps sur lesquels je la fait retomber. Si je cède maintenant face à mon instinct titan, je deviendrais un monstre à abattre et je ne pourrais jamais découvrir le monde extérieur.

Si je devenais un tel monstre, Rivaille m'abattra... Enfin, si c'est lui je sais que je ne tuerais personne. Il n'hésitera pas. C'est sur cette pensée que je m'endors.

* * *

voila voila premier chapitre publié... j'espère que ça vous a plu :D laissez des review s'il vous plaaaaaiiiiiittt !

sur ce à très vite pour la suite! :p


	2. Chapter 2

voici la suite de cette ffiction de SNK.

J'essayerais d'être plus rapide la prochaine fois. ce chapitre commence par un LEMON. j'espere que les persos ne sont pas trop OOC mais si c'est le cas dites le moi svp!

bonne lecture! :D

RAITING: M pour le lemon ^^

GENRE: YAOI! HxH, âmes sensibles s'abstenir car présence de lemon, sinon profitez :3

DISCLAIMER: les personnages appartiennent à Hajime Isayama.

* * *

~La clef de ta mémoire~

Chapitre 2

- Rivaille, j'ai appris que le jeune Jaëgar a perdu la mémoire.

- En effet, Erwin. Je m'occupe de lui, au cas où ça merderait.

- Alors c'était vrai! Lance Hanji, déçue. Je ne pourrais pas l'examiner jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve l'intégralité de sa mémoire!

- Ça serait mieux, en effet. S'il te plaît, pourrais tu t'occuper du compte-rendu concernant le titan femelle? C'est plus un ordre qu'une question mais Hanji se contente d'acquiescer.

- Bonne nuit les hommes, dit-elle en sortant.

- Bonne nuit Hanji.

- 'nuit.

Les deux hommes se retrouvent seuls. Erwin se lève et plaque Rivaille contre le mur, sans réelle violence mais sans réelle douceur non plus.

- Dit moi, le compte-rendu c'est une excuse pour rester seul avec moi? T'es en manque?

Pour toute réponse, ses lèvres rencontrent celles de son vis-à-vis et ce dernier les entrouvres sans attendre. Il entament alors un baiser passionné. C'est le plus jeune qui le brise pour retirer la veste de son supérieur avec une certaine lenteur encline à énerver ce dernier. Il détache ses ceintures puis les boutons de sa chemise qui, en s'ouvrant, laisse apparaître le torse musclé du blond. Rivaille entreprend alors de découvrir une nouvelle fois ces parcelles de chair.

Il papillonne le long de son torse lorsqu'Erwin l'empoigne par les cheveux et le tire en arrière. Il se laissent glisser contre le mur jusqu'à ce que Rivaille se retrouve assis à terre et le plus vieux retire alors les tissus recouvrant le buste d'ivoire, si finement musclé de son amant.

Il mordille l'un des tétons de ce dernier qui, entre deux gémissement étouffés, tente de prononcer son nom, en vain. Il défait la ceinture de ce dernier, le déchausse et retire son pantalon et son boxer d'un seul geste, laissant apparaître sa virilité durcie d'envie. Il l'effleure de ses doigts fins et admire son vis-à-vis, les joues rougies de plaisir et le désir se peignant sur son visage. Il prend alors son membre en bouche et y applique un rythme mesuré, ni trop lent, ni trop rapide.

Rivaille passe ses mains dans les cheveux de son supérieur, le décoiffant et appliquant plus ou moins de pression s'il se rapprochait de l'orgasme. Ce dernier accélère le rythme et son amant se lâche dans sa bouche. Il avale avec un plaisir évident et relève la tête, embrasse son subordonné qui goûte alors sa propre semence. Soudain, le brun le fait basculer et se retrouve à quatre pattes au dessus de lui.

Il saisit alors sa main et la porte à sa bouche, humectants deux de ses doigts avec une sensualité qui ne laisse pas son amant de marbre. Il les dirige enfin vers ses reins. Il gémit et ses bras se plient lorsqu'il sent un doigt entrer en lui. Le blond lui laisse un instant pour qu'il s'habitue et insère un second doigt.

Rivaille se crispe un peu de douleur puis s'habitue au mouvement lent que lui applique son vis-à-vis. Il retire alors sa main et guide sa virilité vers l'antre de son amant, qui recule sur son bassin, tandis que son supérieur le pénètre lentement. Il se redresse alors, s'empalant de lui-même su la verge durcie.

Un gémissement commun s'échappe alors de leurs lèvres qui se joignent en un baiser que le plus vieux délivre à l'autre, se redressant sur ses coudes. Il le renverse alors et commence des vas et viens rythmés, rapides et profond.

Il provoque des gémissement plus que sensuels chez son amant et quelques larmes coulent le long de ses joues. C'est lorsqu'il touche sa prostate que ce dernier crie presque de contentement et de surprise, mais surtout de plaisir. Il sent des doigts fins s'emparer de son sexe et y appliquer un mouvement de même vitesse que celui des battements contre sa prostate.

Il ne met pas longtemps à jouir et Erwin le suit, dans un soupir. Il le sens se retirer d'en lui et se laisser tomber au sol, à ses côtés.

POV Rivaille.

Je reste un instant ainsi, et hésite à me laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée, dans le bureau de mon amant, occasionnellement mon supérieur. C'est quand il se lève et se rhabille que je comprend que je devrais peut-être songer à en faire de même, je dis bien songer parce que dans mon état, je suis plutôt enclin à ne rien faire... trop mal, comme quoi, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et après le bonheur vient la douleur. Ou le malheur, je sais plus trop. Enfin quoi qu'il en soit j'espère qu'il ne compte pas me laisser comme ça parce que sinon Hanji risque de me trouver dans le même état, au même endroit et au risque de me faire disséquer vivant, après le premier instant de surprise passé, dans cet état de faiblesse.

POV Erwin.

Je me rhabille, j'ai beau le cacher devant les autres, dès que je suis seul avec lui pour la première fois de puis au moins trois jours, je ne peux pas me retenir... comme si j'étais en manque. Ce qui est peut-être le cas.

- Erwin... me laisse pas comme ça... s'il te plaît...

Il est au sol, recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, les joues encore legerement rosies et avec l'air un peu inquiet. Je me baisse et le prend dans mes bras, le soulève et me dirige vers une porte à droite de mon bureau. Il à de la chance qu'une des nombreuses chambres du QG soit collée à mon bureau. J'ouvre la porte d'un coup de pied et le dépose sur le lit.

Je me retourne pour repartir:

- Où tu vas?

- Je dois encore finir deux trois dossiers. Je te rejoins le plus vite possible, à tout de suite.

- Mmmh...

Il lui a fallu exactement 34 secondes pour s'endormir. Je retourne dans mon bureau, ramasse ses affaires qui nous ont servi de tapis et je me remet au travail.

Fin POV

Le lendemain

Hanji entre dans le bureau d'Erwin et lui tend un énorme paquet de feuille.

- Le rapport, lâche-t-elle devant l'air intrigué de son supérieur.

- Ah, merci Hanji-san.

Elle commence à partir puis se retourne soudain, pour être face à son supérieur:

- Et... pourrais tu me donner la clef de Jaëgar, je voudrais l'examiner.

L'interpelé se tourne vers Mike...

- Pourquoi je l'aurais?

… Puis vers Rivaille.

- C'est toi qui l'as eu en dernier, lance-t-il à la fois moqueur et un peu inquiet.

Le capitaine Smith se lève d'un bond.

- Si ni Mike, ni Rivaille, ni toi, ni moi ne l'avons... ça ne peut qu'être Jaëgar.

Il se dirige vers la sortie et les trois autres le suivent.

- Ne nous ment pas, Jaëgar, me hurle presque Rivaille, qu'as tu fais de cette putain de clef?!

- Calme toi Rivaille! Lance Erwin.

Il pose une de ses mains contre les barreaux de ma geôle.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne vois pas de quelle clef je parle, Jaëgar.

_« Eren, à mon retour nous irons au sous-sol et je te montrerais le secret que j'y cache à l'abri des regard »_

Je porte mes mains à ma tête, elle me lance.

- Je...

Nouvelle douleur.

_- Eren, cette clef ne doit jamais te quitter._

_Mon père est là, il prélève un produit à l'aide d'une seringue._

_- Tu dois absolument te rendre dans le sous-sol de notre maison._

_Il se retourne vers moi:_

_- Le jour où tu parviendras au sous-sol, tu comprendras tout. Mais il faut d'abord reconquérir le mur Maria. Le pouvoir enfouis en toi sera utile, si tu veut protéger Mikasa, Armin et tous les autres, il te faut découvrir les capacités enfouies en toi et apprendre à les dompter._

- Eren Jaëgar!

Je relève la tête:

- Je me souviens qu'il faut que j'aille dans le sous-sol de ma maison, dans le mur Maria. Mais pour la clef, je ne sais pas.

Je porte la main à mon coup, l'absence de collier confirme mes doutes.

- Je ne l'ai pas là et il semblerais que vous ne l'ayez pas non plus...

Ils équarquillent les yeux.

- C'est une blague! Même si nous retournons sur les lieux, nous avons parcouru des kilomètres! Ce sera impossible de retrouver une putain de clef!

Le Caporal Chef ne se contient plus, il à raison... si nous ne l'avons pas revue depuis la dernière expédition extra-muros, nous ne pouvons que l'avoir perdu là-bas.

_Une femme blonde, Petra, écrasée contre un arbre._

_Un homme brun, Gunther, tranché puis pendu._

_Un homme blond, Erd, coupé en deux._

_Un homme châtain, Aurauo, projeté au sol._

Ces quatre personnes formaient l'escouade spéciale du Caporal Chef Rivaille.

Formaient...

Une personne! Une personne a suffit à les exterminer, à détruire leurs rêves, leurs sentiments, leurs vies... Car ils ne reviendront pas, ils ne seront plus là. Ils ne seront présent plus que dans nos souvenirs. Et ces souvenirs disparaitrons sûrement avec le temps... Et un jour, peut-être, lorsque l'humanité auras vaincu les titans nous lèverons notre verre à leur santé et nous les laisserons derrière nous pour avancer.

_Tuer... tuer cette personne sans hésiter, quelqu'en soit la sanction, quelqu'en soit les blessures. La tuer, la démembrer, la déchiqueter, la bouffer!_

Je l'aurais fait, même si pour cela je devais abandonner mon humanité et m'abandonner à mes instincts de titan.

_Je me transforme, j'attaque, elle pare. Nous échangeons des coups et sa posture de combat me rappelle quelqu'un... quelqu'un que je connais bien, avec qui je me suis déjà battu..._

Je reviens brusquemment à la réalité et regarde mon supérieur crier contre le Capitaine Smith, il à perdu son escouade et des centaines de ses hommes pour une expédition vaine et en plus de ça, nous avons perdu l'objet nous permettant de nous sortir de cette merde.

Il baisse les yeux et je ne peut m'empêcher d'éprouver de la pitié pour cette homme qui ne peut pas se permettre de pleurer ou ne serais-ce que d'éprouver de la peine.

Car son devoir est de guider des hommes, s'il cède... qui nous guidera?

C'est leur devoir, le sien et celui du Capitaine Smith, d'Hanji, de Mike.

Un devoir que je ne pourrais remplir et les larmes qui me montent aux yeux me le prouvent.

- Préparez-vous, nous partirons demain. Nous devons retrouver cette clef, et nous le ferons, il se tourne vers moi, Eren, si tu ne la retrouve pas nous serons obligés de te laisser aux brigades spéciales.

Je frissonne, essuie mes larmes et exécute le salut militaire, malgré mes entraves.

Ils partent et je crois voir un sourire glisser sur les levres du Caporal Chef Rivaille.

Je passe la journée à m'entrainer avec Mikasa et Armin et, avec le Capitaine Smith, nous élaborons un plan pour pouvoir essayer de retrouver la clef. Des centaines de personnes mourons peut-être à cause de cette clef. Un objet, pas plus grand que la plus petite dent d'un titan.

La journée passe trop vite à mon goût.

Lorsque nous allons nous coucher, mes gardes me remettent mes entraves. Je les regarde sans vraiment les voir. Ils sortent, je me remémore le plan.

J'irais avec le Caporal Chef jusqu'à la foret, une poignée d'hommes nous ouvrirons la voie et retiendront les titans une demi-heure s'ils peuvent, c'est le temps dont nous disposerons pour chercher la clef.

Mikasa sera avec Hanji-san et Armin avec le Capitaine Smith. Ils feront des recherches près de l'entrée et sur le chemin.

Une heure après la dispersion, nous devrons être rentrés au mur... personne ne viendra chercher les retardataires et la porte ne s'ouvrira qu'une fois. Après, nous devrons escalader le mur.

Je m'endors, malgré le mélange de peur et d'excitation qui me tord le ventre.

* * *

voili voila, j'espere que ça vous a plu :3

si vous avez des conseil, des critique ou simplement un avis, n'hésitez pas a reviewer X)

sur ce, je vais essayer de m'appliquer encore plus pour la suite.

Merci de me lire!


	3. Chapter 3

Je suis désolée pour ce très long retard et espère que cette suite sera a la hauteur de vos attentes...

bon bah... y'a rien d'autre a dire XD alors bonne lecture! :3

RAITING: M pour les lemons, même s'il y'en a pas pour ce chapitre :p

GENRE: YAOI! HxH, âmes sensibles s'abstenir car présence de lemon, sinon profitez :3

DISCLAIMER: les personnages appartiennent à Hajime Isayama.

* * *

~La clef de ta mémoire~

Chapitre 3

L'immense porte s'ouvre. Je lance un regard à Mikasa, Jean et Sasha à ma droite puis un autre à Armin, Connie et Mike-san à ma gauche.

Nous nous lançons dans une expedition extra-muros presque suicide et tout ça par ma faute.

Le signal de départ retentis et nous franchissons la porte.

Le groupe d'Hanji-san ralentis et commence les recherches. Une dizaine de personnes, avec les troupes de soutien.

Un titan d'environs 10 mètres apparaît.

J'ai peur. Vraiment. Mais c'est comme si j'étais en colère. Comme si j'avais peur de ne pouvoir la contenir et que j'allais aller le détruire.

Il est abattu et je m'en détourne. Nous arrivons en vue du bosquet après environs quinze minutes de course. L'équipe du capitaine Smith nous quitte et nous sommes les seuls à continuer.

Nous entrons à couvert des arbres et arpentons un sentier, le même qu'à la dernière expédition. Mon instinct ne m'a pas trompé, je revoit les cadavres aux pied des arbres, ou même les restes de cadavres.

_Je me retourne pour voir mes camarades se faire tuer par le titans féminin. Je me prépare à me transformer quand Petra m'en empêche._

_- Fais nous confiance Eren._

_La marque de sa morsure est encore là. Le Caporal Chef Rivaille m'interpelle et Petra renchérit. Je finis par me résigner à leur faire confiance._

Le Caporal Chef est devant moi et je suis encadré par trois hommes. Huit autres nous suivent.

Soudain un craquement sonore retenti. Je me retourne et écarquille les yeux. Un arbre à été déraciné pour laisser la place à un titan majestueux. Il écrase un homme et attrape le câble du 3DGear d'un autre qui tente de l'attaquer. Il le porte à sa bouche et l'engloutit. Je suis paralysé et la peur me pétrifie. Je me prépare tant bien que mal à attaquer lorsqu'un ombre me devance. Il dégaine en une fraction de seconde et tranche les épaules du titan. Avant que celui-ci ne réagisse, il lui tranche la nuque, d'une entaille de 10cm de large sur 1m de long. Il n'y à pas une trace d'hésitation dans ses gestes, aucun n'étant inutile.

Il revient et remonte en selle avec une agilité incroyable.

Nous nous arrêtons. Là où l'escouade Rivaille à été décimée. Il y à encore des traces du massacre. Les hommes se dispersent et mon supérieur et moi nous mettons à chercher.

Les minutes passent et aucun signal n'a été donné. Nous continuons les recherches.

- Ca ne sert à rien! On ne pourra pas retrouver cette clef sur des kilomètres en moins d'une heure, je lâche.

Le Caporal ne relève même pas la tête.

- Cherche, m'ordonne-t-il.

Je le regarde puis vais me remettre à la tâche lorsqu'une lueur au pied d'un arbre, environs cent mètres plus loin attire mon regard. Je me rapproche de la lueur en question et...

- Caporal Chef, je l'ai trouvée...! Je cris en me relevant.

Je me fige.

Un énorme titan est à ma droite, l'un de nos éclaireurs à moitié bouffé entre les doigts. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et, machinalement, je dégaine et attaque. Je passe derrière lui et lui tranche la nuque, d'un geste net.

Le Caporal accoure vers moi.

- Que se passe-t-il?

Il voit le (demi) corps de l'éclaireur, le titan puis la clef dans ma main.

- On part, récupère les chevaux, je donne le signal, me dit-il en sortant le pistolet fumigène de sa pochette fixée à sa ceinture.

Je m'élance en direction des chevaux lorsque j'entends le son du tir.

Les chevaux ne sont plus là. Enfin, ils sont là mais sont morts, écrasés. Il y à trois titans. Deux sont des déviants car ils ne semblent pas m'accorder d'importance, le troisième est spécial.

C'est un titan femelle dont on peut voir les muscle. Elle est immense. Elle ne semble pas vouloir me tuer non plus. Elle pourrait être un déviant aussi mais le cheval écrasé entre ses doigts me montrent qu'elle a cherché à nous couper toute retraite.

Elle est différente, elle ressemble à la description que m'a faite Armin de moi-même sous forme titanesque, du titan colossal, du cuirassé et du titan fem...

- Merde!

Elle tend le bras vers moi et avant que je ne réagisse, elle m'empoigne et se met à courir.

Je ne peut pas dégainer mes lames car ses doigt m'en empêchent.

La clef que j'ai mis en collier menace de tomber, je la prend entre mes dents et la serre. Cela m'empêche de hurler lorsque nous passons devant les corps des autre éclaireurs, morts pour nous couvrir.

L'un d'entre eux est cependant toujours vivant. Il se relève et va attaquer le titan femelle.

- Vas-t-en! Tu vas mourir! Je cris, laissant la clef retomber au bout de mon collier.

Mes paroles ne l'atteignent pas, je sens sa colère, sa peur, sa soif de vengeance. Il n'a pas pu porter un coup... le titan le saisit dans son autre main.

Celle qui me tien se relâche, je libère mon bras droit et me mutile sans hésiter. Je devine la surprise du titan.

Ma transformation est brutale, des centaines de sentiments m'assaillent en même temps. La chaleur est insoutenable. Des masses de chair, de muscles, d'os m'entourent, comme pour me couper du monde extérieur. Je vois l'éclaireur être sauvé par le Caporal Chef puis... plus rien.

Il ne reste que cette mer d'émotions. Elle m'attaque et veut m'engloutir.

« tue, dévore »

Ces mots résonnent en moi.

J'ouvre les yeux et je vois ce titans d'un regard différent... je crois que je le considère comme mon égal, prêt à tuer.

J'hésite un instant et elle m'attaque. Je reçoit le coup de plein fouet mais ne ressent aucune douleur seulement... la voix se fait plus forte.

« Tue, Dévore »

Je réplique et la touche au niveau du plexus, un arbre arrête sa chute. Elle se relève rapidement et se met en garde. Cette garde m'est familière, comme si je m'étais déjà battu contre ce titan, sous sa forme humaine ou titanesque. Nos coups s'enchaînent, je pare les siens et elle pare les miens.

Lorsque ses coups passent au travers de ma garde, cette voix s'intensifie.

« Tue, Dévore »

Elle se répète, indéfiniment. Comme si elle cherchait à me convaincre de la suivre.

La chaleur est de plus en plus forte et notre combat s'éternise, la porte à déjà du fermer. Une partie de moi espère que le Caporal Chef est parti mais une autre prie pour qu'il soit encore là.

J'encaisse un autre coup et tombe, dos à un arbre.

La voix crie à présent. Elle me vrille les tympans. Je ferme les yeux pour chasser la douleur et lorsque je les rouvres, je vois le titan féminin prêt à m'arracher le tête.

Je dois riposter, sinon elle vas me capturer de nouveau! Je dois ramener la clef au capitaine Smith, sinon tous ça auras été vain!

La peur et l'angoisse est soudain remplacée par le calme.

La voix à disparu. Elle s'échappe maintenant de mes lèvres et de celles de mon titan.

L'autre à stoppé son geste, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

- Tuer... dévorer!

Je ne contrôle plus rien, sa surprise lui à fait baisser sa garde, je ne cherche plus qu'à la saisir, la dépecer, la dévorer.

Je la fait tomber à la renverse et la maintient au sol. Elle tente de se débattre mais chacun de ses gestes est vain. Je n'hésite pas, ne réfléchis même pas. Je plonge sur sa gorge et la mord, je lui arrache un morceau de chair et l'avale.

Le sang gicle et je sens la chaleur de la viande dans ma gorge... c'est bon mais une autre odeur attire mon attention. Une odeur plus fine, plus forte aussi. Je me retourne et aperçoit deux êtres humains.

L'un est blessé et me regarde avec terreur, l'autre me regarde avec mépris, avec déception.

Une vague de colère s'empare de moi. Comment ces humains si faibles peuvent-il se sentir si supérieurs à nous?!

À la colère succède le désir, celui de dévorer pour affirmer sa supériorité.

Je me désintéresse du titan femelle et m'approche pas à pas de ces deux êtres. Le blessé tente de reculer d'un pas mais sens que derrière lui il n'y à que le vide. L'autre me regarde toujours, il ne bouge pas... comme s'il avait confiance en moi. Comme s'il espérait que je redevienne celui que j'étais.

Qu'est-ce que j'étais? J'ai oublié...

Une chose est sûre: a présent...

Je suis un titan!

Je m'élance sur eux ils me glissent entre les doigts. Je vais poursuivre le blessé lorsqu'on me frappe au niveau de la nuque avec tant de force que je suis éjecté en avant. Cette fois la douleur est bien présente. Ma tête tourne et ma vue se brouille. Je peut quand même entrevoir le titan féminin, me surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

Faim, colère, désir... calme, résignation... peur, angoisse...

Mon corps ne répond plus. Je la vois se pencher sur moi.

Tous mes sentiments disparaissent, je ne ressent plus rien. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir et ma soif de vivre s'est éteinte.

Je ferme les yeux, prêt à accepter de disparaître.

_- Bat toi!_

Ma propre voix à remplacé l'autre.

_Mikasa est devant moi, à terre, elle tremble._

_- Bat toi!_

_Les mains de l'homme sur mon cou se resserrent, je respire de plus en plus difficilement._

_- Si tu abandonne, tu mourras..._

_L'homme me cris quelque chose, je ne l'écoute pas._

_- Pour vivre il faut vaincre..._

_Ma respiration est sur le point de se couper, les paroles de l'homme se perdent en moi. Je sens le froid de la mort m'emporter lentement, mes sensations me quittent. Seul deux subsistent: la douleur et la rage de vivre._

_- Mais on ne vainc pas sans combattre!_

_Je la vois se lever, elle se saisit du couteau, tremblante._

Ces souvenirs sont les miens, je crois. Bien qu'ils soient ceux d'un humain.

Je serais donc un humain?

Pourtant, mon apparence et mes sensations me prouvent le contraire...

Qu'est-ce que je suis? Un humain? Un titan?

J'ouvre les yeux, lance un regard au titan féminin, étonné de ne pas encore avoir reçu le coup de grâce.

Surprise, incompréhension.

L'un des hommes attaque sans relâche le titan féminin. Il est si rapide que cette dernière ne peut pas se régénérer.

Elle tente de l'attraper mais échoue à chaque fois. Je reste quelques instants ainsi, sans comprendre.

Pourquoi cet humain ne laisse-t-il pas ce titan me tuer?

Le titan féminin tombe a terre. Ne pouvant pas se régénérer, elle n'a d'autre choix que d'essayer tant bien que mal de se protéger.

Les coups ne se stoppent pas pour autant. Il continue d'attaquer, comme pour décharger sa colère sur elle.

Il s'arrête et atterrit sur un arbre non loin de moi.

Son regard est rempli de colère, d'envie de vengeance.

Il disparaît de ma vue et je sens dans ma nuque une sorte d'alerte puis je ne vois plus rien.

Je suis balancé, on me transporte. Le Caporal-Chef me tiens sous son bras. Il part en direction du mur et le titan féminin est derrière nous.

Nous arrivons à la frontière de la forêt et nous y trouvons l'éclaireur, entouré d'une dizaine de titan, en train de se faire dévorer vivant.

Le Caporal-Chef s'arrête.

Nous n'avons plus de chevaux et le terrain qui s'étend devant nous ne peut pas être utilisé avec le 3D Gear.

Nous sommes bloqués. Il me pose sur la branche et essaye de trouver une solution.

- Mikasa Ackerman, vous êtes priée de rentrer à l'intérieur de l'enceinte du mur Rose!

- Mais Eren et le Caporal-Chef ne sont pas encore revenus! Ils ont trouvé la clef alors s'ils ont eu un problème il faut aller les aider! Ils sont peut-être à cour de gaz...

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, le Capitaine Smith lui empoigne le bras et l'emmène au côté des autres, malgré ses protestations et ses vaines tentatives de le faire lâcher prise.

La porte du mur Rose se referme sur la jeune fille.

* * *

voila pour la suite, je pense que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, mais on sait jamais...

j'espere en tout cas que ca vous a plu :D et que les persos sont pas trop OOC ^3^

comme toujours, n'hésitez pas a reviewer ca motive pour écrire X)

sur ce, j'espere ne pas mettre trop de temps pour le prochain...


End file.
